


The Cream Sauce of my Thoughts

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, gulf has a bad day but it ends good, humorous?, mentions of sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Gulf's day starts out pretty bad but ends with him getting a date with his crush so he's not complaining, anymore.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	The Cream Sauce of my Thoughts

Gulf was having a bad day.

Like a really bad day.

Worse than a moderate inconvenience day which seems to be most days that he has to go to class and work. It was worse than that. Although in all reality his tolerance for bad days was low and he had been called dramatic for his renditions of a whining child on his other so-called bad days, so maybe his perception wasn't too great with them, to begin with. Most days he complained about having a bad day were just average days that didn’t include him playing his mobile game for eight hours straight. And today he wasn’t playing his mobile game all day so you know, a bad day ... that seemed to escalate very quickly, like a rock rolling down a hill.

But he still somehow managed to land… a date with his crush?

Hold on. Was it really a bad day then? Sure didn't feel like one up until that moment.

His day had started out fine, besides the waking up part and having to go to class part. Otherwise fine. But he realized as he was awoken to the loud shrill sound of his alarm that he was late. Which normal meant, hurrah for him, he can skip and sleep more but not today. Today that meant that he was late and had five minutes to run to the library to print off an essay that was due that day and he had stayed up late last night finishing it because he spends the whole week playing mobile games instead of his paper. So today's late was not good, at all. Not if he wanted to pass his class.

Scrambling out of bed, slamming into the ground, hard, as his feet tangled with his sheets because why not have his morning start out being late and having bruises. He manages to just barely miss the door as he skids out of his room but stubs his toe in his haste against the wall.

It really should have been a sign from the universe that something was wrong. But he persevered because he didn’t get two hours of sleep working on a paper for nothing. Thankfully the journey to the library was quicker than usual. Normally it took fifteen minutes while today took six and as he ignored his throbbing legs and his screaming lungs as he waited for his paper to print he wondered if maybe he had joined the football team in college he might be in better shape to have made it even quicker. His glares at the machine as it slowly hums to life printing one of the sheets before claiming a paper jam. He checked the drawer. Nothing. He tapped the screen and the machine continued, one more page and then the paper jam screen.

Fucks sakes.

Repeated the process. One more sheet. He needed two more to be done.

Inhaling before huffing out an exhale as he repeated the process until his pages were all printed before sprinting to class, tripping up the steps and almost losing two of the sheets before thankfully catching them with his face against the ground in a second trip straight after the first, because the universe was feeling slapstick comedy today it seemed.

For those keeping track at home that’s-

Universe: 3 Gulf: 0

Quickly checking his nose for blood, finding none before sprinting to the door to his class. Glancing inside, he waited until his teacher was facing the board before sneaking in the back and finding the closest empty chair.

When class ended he followed the stream of students to the teacher's desk where he casually wrote his name in attendance while the teacher looked away before through his now stapled essay onto the stack with all the others.

Universe: 3 Gulf: 1

Feeling accomplished and most of this bad mood having dispersed throughout class he heads back to his dorm for some much-needed gaming and cookies. He wasn’t normally one for sweets but he had recently found these cookies that seemed to disregard his non-sweet tooth and he’d honestly been bingeing them for the past week. It also didn’t help that he’d seen Mew –that one classmate from his elective art class that he had the biggest crush on - eating them. He knew Mew had a sweet tooth and had not so subtle watched him eat ice cream after class a few times from the ice cream truck that makes rounds on Tuesday and Thursday to the campus. He was pretty sure Mew had a magical tongue.

For ice cream, strictly ice cream. He never had a dream about Mew licking a certain something else. Never.

The joyful thoughts of cookies and games filling his mind he failed to see the person speeding walking around the corner, and their precariously held open cup of coffee.

Coffee meet pants. Oh, how nice to scold you.

Universe: 4 Gulf: 0

Wait no he’ll give himself .5 for actually getting his paper turned in so

Universe: 4 Gulf: 0.5

Gulf hiss as the hot liquid spills over his jeans, he can hear the apologetic voice of the person he ran into but he waves it off. The dark cloud was back with a vengeance it seemed. He cared about nothing else at that moment then getting his pants off and as soon as he stomped into his dorm his pants flung across the room narrowly missing Mild who was sitting on their couch, textbook pulled to his nose.

“Welcome home.” Mild chided sarcastically glancing over his book to watch Gulf rummage through the cabinets like a crazy maniac. Which he was. He was mad and he wanted cookies. Where were his cookies?

“If you’re looking for your cookies, they’re gone.” Gulf glares before following the finger Mild has pointed to the fridge. The whiteboards read Grocery list then underneath Cookies in giant lettering and multiple lines underneath.

Gulf groans slamming his head into the fridge, he could hear the wince Mild made but ignored in favor of yelling at last night him for finishing off the cookies without proper forethought to future today him who _needed_ the cookies. How rude of himself to be so rude to him.

“You can just buy more.” Mild states like Gulf doesn’t already understand that he _could_ but he wants them _now_ not in the twenty minutes it’ll take to get to the store buy them and walk back.

“You can just buy more.” Gulf mocked back in a whiney tone as he stomped to his room. He’s going to go buy more because what other option does he have.

He stared at his overflowing laundry basket and then his drawers, realizing that his past self procrastinating laundry day in favor of video games has come back to haunt him and all of his pants were dirty and the only cleans on left were a pair of shorts that were both too short and too tight but he refused to throw them away because both Mild and his mother had told him he needed too. It had been a matter of pride at the time that he can’t say he regrets but really wishes he would have thrown them out and bought a new pair as he puts them on now.

They weren’t that bad, they would do well enough for him to get to the store and back because right now he wanted cookies or he was going to do something crazy. Like jerk off and go to sleep ignoring all responsibility. Which he shouldn’t do. Look at him making the responsible choice for once and all in the name of cookies.

He needed cookies to make his day better so he could do laundry and then he could be comfy in clean clothes while working on his final projects as the semester was coming to a close and all his teachers seemed to think that he wasn’t some who procrastinated all semester and they all assigned projects. Projects that he was now in a time crunch to finish. Thus he was taking the day back from the humorless universe and for that, cookies.

“Nice ass.” Mild yells after him complete with a wolf whistle. Gulf threw a finger back at him over his shoulder, "And get milk too.”

Stomping through the isles in search of the holy grail was harder than he thought mostly because he refused to look at signs and they apparently rearranged the store without telling him (hindsight a few days later would have him realize that they, in fact, were not changed his mood just created a mist of denial). So who knows where his precious cookies are at. It matches his day so he wasn’t surprised by his troubles to find his precious cookies.

“Young man.” Gulf skids to a halt in front of an older lady, who looked about the age of his grandmother, she smiles at him before pointing to the top shelf. “Mind helping an old lady out. I need that jar of cream sauce but I can’t reach it.”

All the manners his parents had instilled into his flared into action because of course, he could help her. Sure it slowed down the process of finding his long lost love, cookies, but it was worth it to help someone. He smiled and reached for the jar, his fingers touched the side when he noticed movement down the aisle. A person, was that Mew? Fuck it was. Mew was walking down the aisle staring at him. More importantly, staring at his shorts. He could feel the gaze. It was those damn shorts. Thank you shorts?

It was at that moment that he realized the universe had one last trick up its sleeve. He was so distracted with Mew's gaze that his fingers tipped the jar, it hit the shelf before the lid popped off and the white cream sauce dumped from the glass container pouring down his chest and thighs. Which really, really was the frosting to his cake at that moment. The universe was literally jizzing on him. Oh universe, why?

“Oh, dear.” The lady clicked her tongue before pulling out a handkerchief from her purse and handing it to him. “What a mess.”

“Let me help.” Gulf head swiveled around to face Mew, who had managed to make it all the way down the aisle to them and was right there. Right there in front of him, staring at the white sauce messy he had all over his front. It definitely brought up images of a different white substance that Gulf had dreamed about just last night, it too involved Mew in front of him but they were vastly different circumstances. Somehow this scene was still giving him the deja vu feel because of how similar they were.

He regrets deciding to go to this grocery store because he knows that Mews family owns it and that Mew works here. He purposely goes to this one store only when he looks good so he pretends that he wasn’t living a life fueled by fried basil pork and phone games -and now apparently cookies. He wanted to ogle Mew from a distance and in the off chance that Mew saw him, he looked good. He had set out that plan long ago to slowly attract Mew.

This was not part of the plan. And he defiantly didn’t look good now. He looked the opposite of good. He looked bad. Real Bad. He was wearing shorts that were too tight and too short, white cream sauce covering his front and he was pretty sure that there was a patch of hair sticking up somewhere on his head from the way he slept that he had purposely been ignoring all day. He looked a mess. He was a mess.

Universe: 5 Gulf: 0

Actually he takes that back at this moment he gives himself a negative point because he went to this grocery store and not a different one.

Universe: 5 Gulf: -1

Gulf wasn’t sure what happened but one second he was idly dabbing the front of his shirt with the borrowed handkerchief trying to not look up at Mew in the very vain hope that Mew wouldn’t recognize him (Blatantly ignoring the fact that they had previously made eye contact) and the next second Mew was ushering him to the back of the store and into some office. He kept his head down the whole time, maybe if he didn’t look at Mew then Mew would still think he was cute and not a mess. Maybe this embarrassing moment wouldn't ruin his non-existence chance with Mew.

Though to be fair he was pretty sure no matter what happened, he knew later that night he would one hundred percent be jerking off to thoughts about Mew licking cream sauce off his dick much like he’d seen him do the ice cream cones much time before. And yes he is aware that it makes him feel a tiny bit creepy thinking about someone else in that sense but Mew was too attractive and hot to not to.

He plopped into the chair as Mew turned and left the room. Now he was sitting in some uncomfortable old chair that looked older than he was, in a tiny office the was surprisingly organized for being so crowded with what Gulf assumed was paperwork. Now what. Sneak out before Mew gets back to save face? There wasn’t anything else besides the handkerchief to clean himself.

Maybe he should call Mild and ask for some shorts to change into so he doesn’t have to walk back to the dorm like this.

He smears the sauce over his thighs, making a lazy figure eight as he pouts. He didn’t even get his cookies. Now he’s going to have to go home and change then come back to get cookies. Before he gets any more time to try and think of a solution (ie, sulk) about his situation he hears the door open.

“Here,” Mew squats down in front of Gulf holding out a wet washcloth. Gulf flushes - because who wouldn’t when your crush is suddenly so close that only small movement could have him touching your knee or better yet falling into your lap.

“Thanks.” Gulf wipes himself off trying not to think of how close Mew is, or how close Mew's hand is as it hovers by his knee as if waiting for Gulf to ask for its help. And Gulf wants to ask. He is all for asking Mew to use his long veining hands to rub his thighs—

“It’s not cum.” Gulf sputters out then instantly tries to retract his words by sputtering before he finally stares, eyes wide at his legs. Why did he say that? Why? What was wrong with his brain to mouth filter?

Mew lets out a tiny awkward chuckle, “I’m very uh, aware of the difference between cream sauce and… cum. But uh, thank you for clarifying.”

“Yeah me too… uh, I mean, you’re welcome.” Gulf was pretty sure at that moment that his face had simply turned into flames and was burning off, melting into his lap. Or that is to say, his face was very very warm.

“Our shelves can be tall, maybe next time if you need help-”

“I’m tall,” Gulf shouts defiantly, then shrinks back. “I mean, I’m tall enough. I can reach them fine.”

“Are you sure?” Gulf could her the light tone that was meant to be a joke but the embarrassment must have fried his brain because he stood up out of his so quickly that Mew toppled over. There was a second where Gulf watch his flail before he reached forward to pull him into a stand in front of him. Mew hands on his arm for support, chest to chest (well almost because he was still sticky but they were definitely close). Mew's hands hoover over his hips for a moment before they fall back to his sides and Gulf can see Mew's eyes glance between them. It's definitely the shorts and he can't tell if he should wear them more or through them out but there's something in Mews eyes as he gives them a glance.

“See,” Gulf grumbles eyes looking over Mew's face. This was the first time he’d been this close and honestly, he wasn’t sure he could handle Mew being this close. All Mews very intense eye contact. What were they trying to say because they were dancing in a way the Gulf didn't understand but very much so wanted to. “Taller.” He whispers.

Mew snorts amused before reaching up to ruffle his hair -Gulf may or may not have felt his heart pouter to a stop momentarily at the action- before he said “You may be taller but I’m bigger.”

Gulf gulped at the smirk on Mew's face. His eyes trailing from Mew's face to his broad chest. Mew was one thousand percent correct about that fact. Gulf was a few centimeters taller but Mew was broader. He could blanket Gulf in a hug. Gulf wished Mew would blanket him in a hug. Maybe a naked hug. Maybe a naked sweaty hug. He stares at Mew’s chest for longer than can be considered decent and he knows this because Mew does a fake cough to get his attention and when they make eye contact again Mew raises a brow.

“I’m pretty strong too,” Mew says softly. Gulf nods absently trying not to think of how strong Mew might be. He doesn’t need any more fuel for his not safe for work dreams at night. “I can easily lift the sake of potatoes and throw it against the wall.”

Gulf opens his mouth in question but then laughs -a little louder than he meant to- because was that Mew trying to flirt? “What? I can’t tell if you're flirting or threatening me.”

“Wha-no, I was trying- you know.” Mew sputters and for the first time, Gulf sees Mew blush. “That was flirting.” He says in a low tone that borders a whine.

Oh, no Gulf’s heart, Mew’s not supposed to be both sexy and cute, he couldn’t handle it. “Throwing me against a wall is flirting?”

“Maybe not throwing…” Mew trails over and Gulf can see the muscles in his arms tense for a moment. “Lifting, holding maybe.”

“Like potatoes?” Gulf asks and then snickers when Mew rolls his eyes with a smirk.

“Not sure why you’d be flirting?” Gulf tugs at his own dirty shirt, “Is it because I’m covered in a white liquid substance?”

“You got me there. The white stuff is _such_ a turn on.” Mew's tone was sarcastic yet amused, his eyes sparkling. Gulf was maybe just a little enamored. (ok super enamored.)

“Turns me on.” Gulf looks at him from under his lashes. He’s not really sure if it will work but he’s seen enough of those romantic comedy movies to know that it should. Gulf waits for a beat as Mew's eyes grow wide then says, “See that’s flirting.”

Gulf smiles widely at the belly laugh from Mew. Mew takes a step back as he settles down, his eyes still sparkling as he glances over Gulf. “Let me take you home?”

“I-” Gulf wants to say yes, of course, take him home, take him to bed. Take him anyway and anywhere, but, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Mew looks around the room, resignation written over his face. “oh, I thought… with the flirting that meant- ”

“Oh no, I mean yes, I was flirting. It’s just that today is a bad day.” He waves vaguely to his shirt then around the room as if it would explain. “Maybe instead, not today, something, you know a-another day…”

“Another day?” Mew questions, then nods. “Ok, another day. How about a date then?”

“D-Date?”

“Date.”

“Yeah… yeah, that would be great.” Gulf mirrors Mew's smile as his heart flutters in his chest.

Universe: 0 Gulf: 1

Bonus:

Their first date didn’t actually get to happen for a couple of weeks because of finals but they had exchanged numbers that day even if Gulf hadn’t gotten his cookies. Since then they messaged whenever they could. They also had one really good round of phone sex. Gulf had tried to get more phone sex but Mew convinced him to wait for when they could have sex in person. Which seemed reasonable enough to Gulf.

Mew smiles at Gulf from the doorway as he waits for Gulf to finish putting on his shoes. Both dressed smart yet casual. Gulf not so subtly glancing at the open buttons of Mews shirt that was one button too many not to be purposeful temptation. Mew, the little sneak trying to seduce Gulf. It's too late, he's been seduced for awhile now.

“So I was thinking for our first date-” Gulf looks up -from Mews delectable chest to his handsome face- Mews was smirking slyly down at him, hands in his pockets. “We could eat Italian, there’s this place up the road that has the best cream sauce.”

If Gulf was any less of a man he would have tackled Mew in embarrassment -or because Mew cocky smirk was hot- but instead he stands, calmly, stepping closer to Mew, looking up through his lashes. Let his finger trail over the button on Mews shirt, digging deep into his flirty mindset, and pulled out, “How about instead we stay here and I can eat your cream sauce instead.”

“You’re disgusting” Mild grumbles loudly from the couch a couple of feet away, adamantly not looking at them in the doorway. “But if that’s happening let me know so I can leave.”

Mew laughs, ruffling Gulfs hair before letting his hand caress Gulf cheek. “Don’t tempt me.” Then that hands slips down his neck and chest and tugs Gulf closer by his hip. “Although I wouldn’t mind a snack before dinner.”

“That’s it, I’m staying at Boats tonight.” Mild sighs exasperatedly.

“Kidding.” Mew chuckles before pulling Gulf out the door.

“He might be kidding but I wasn’t, stay at Boats. Thanks bye.”

Universe: 0 Gulf: 2


End file.
